


Hong Kong Serenade

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 12:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11335776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: What might have happened if Mulder had gone into the bathroom with Krycek and to a hotel afterwards?





	Hong Kong Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Hong Kong Serenade by Scipionis

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. They belong in the playhouse of C. Carter, Fox, 1013. I borrowed them without permission, but I gave them back afterwards. No copyright infringement intended. Don't sue me.   
Rating: NC-17 for male homosexual sex, namely Mulder/Krycek slash. A little language, mostly harmless. Now, if you're under 18 or don't like the above-mentioned sex, use the sense you were born with and go away again. Nobody's forcing you to read this. You have been warned.  
Circulate if you like but only with by-line and disclaimer attached.  
Summary: Piper Maru alternative reality. What might have happened if Mulder had gone into the bathroom with Krycek? And to a hotel afterwards?  
Comments, constructive (!) critique, and general hellos to No flames, please. I fight back, and I fight dirty.

* * *

Hong Kong Serenade  
by Scipionis

Krycek entered Tokyo airport with a certain amount of smug exasperation. So Mulder had found him earlier than his former bosses. He wouldn't have bet on that one, but better Mulder than a certain Morley smoker who ought to be missing a leg by now, judging from his intake. If nothing else, it would be easier to get rid of Mulder. He grinned. <As I have already proven.> Of course, now he would have to find a new base of operation and a new contact. Stupid woman, all it had taken was to have Mulder show up to - pardon the pun - spook her. He'd have to find a better contact soon. Maybe the hot blonde who liked to arrange things quickly? No, bad idea, they probably had her on file. <I'll have to think on that one.>

He went over to the message board. There were flights to three continents within the next few hours. One entry snagged his attention. Lagos, who'd have thought it. The last he'd heard, that was where Iv had gone. Easier to blend in, he'd said. Maybe Iv felt like having an income again. He'd surely be more reliable than the blonde - and more likely to let him into his pants. Krycek grinned in anticipation. He'd always liked Iv. He got excited just thinking about him. But first he'd see if he could get a flight to Washington.

He strode over to the pay phones. <So, call Dale and get her to send - >

At this point he was grabbed and a fist slammed into his face.

"That was for my partner." Krycek reeled back, but Mulder grabbed him and pushed him against the phones. ,This is for me." With that he slammed his forehead right on Krycek's nose, which promptly started to bleed. Against all reason Mulder found his pants tight around the front, as he wrapped himself around Krycek, searching for his gun. He found it and thrust it into Krycek's gut. "And this is for my father!" Krycek gasped in pain and fear. It sent a shiver down his back. <Finally! You bastard, now I've got you!> Mulder threw his free arm across Krycek's throat, choking him.

"I didn't kill your father!" As if Mulder would believe that. What a joke.

"Now you tell me!"

"It wasn't me." So the traitor was afraid now, was he? Mulder hadn't felt this good in ages. Maybe there was something about power that made horny, not sexy.

"Oh, yeah? Then who was it?" <This had better be good, Krycek.>

"I don't know." <Oh, of course not.>

"By the way, Krycek, you're a liar." <But a cute one.> The thought jumped unbidden to his mind. Almost without realizing it, Mulder jabbed him again with the gun. This apparently was as far as Krycek could be pushed, for he gasped out something Mulder didn't quite catch, something to do with finishing it. Mulder was suddenly aware that he was growing hard and that Krycek couldn't help but notice if he stayed this close. He stepped back, hiding the gun behind his arm but keeping it trained at his captive and forced his mind back to business.

"I want that digital tape." 

Krycek was recovering his balance. ,I don't have it."

Mulder was at the end of his patience. ,Like hell you don't! That tape contains the secrets you were selling, as well as anything else our government knows about the existence of extra-terrestrial life."

"How could I sell anything, the tape was encrypted!" He sounded as though he was going to cry, but Mulder wasn't having any.

"Obviously you found a way." 

"I don't have it. But I'll give it to you if you let me go." So he wanted to cut a deal.

"Where is it now?" <You just tell me ->

"It's safe. In a locker." Krycek lifted his hands in askance if he could reach inside his jacket. Mulder nodded and was presented with a small key. He reached out to take it but Krycek snatched it away. Giving in to a surge of anger he grabbed for it again, but Krycek held fast, meeting his eyes.

"If you let me go, I'll tell you."

<I can't just take it, that would draw attention.> ,You put that tape in my hands and we'll talk about it." <Shit, he's bleeding like hell, we'd better get rid of that.> ,Why don't you go to the bathroom and clean yourself off." He hesitated, then put the gun in the waistband of his pants. <I'll have to go in there with him, no telling what he'll get up to if I leave him alone.> ,I'll be right after you. Move."

Mulder kept one hand on Krycek's leather jacket and led him toward the restroom. Taking a quick look inside, he saw that it was empty and pushed Krycek inside. Letting the other man go to the sinks, he leaned against the door to prevent anyone from entering. Krycek rinsed the blood off his face, shooting Mulder an angry glare, then went over to the urinal. 

Mulder caught himself angling his neck so he could check out Krycek's equipment. Surprised by his own interest, he kept very still, not wanting his captive to become aware of his building arousal. <What do I care how he's hung? This is Krycek, for God's sake, traitor, turncoat, general nuisance. Not a possible partner.> He took a deep breath. <Calm yourself, Mulder, even if you wanted, he doesn't, and this far you will not go.>

Krycek zipped his pants and washed his hands again. His nose felt two sizes too big and if the events up to now were any indication, that wasn't all that would hurt by the time Mulder had the damn tape. Not that Krycek had any intention of waiting that long to make good his escape. <As soon as I get an opportunity, Mulder will have nothing but empty air.>

Mulder's face was impassive as ever, but slightly flushed, for a reason Krycek couldn't see. He shrugged it off. <Maybe hate is a dish best served hot, not cold and Mulder has a case of it.> Mulder took him by the arm again, this time not quite as restraining. It looked more like the way Krycek had walked with his grandmother as a child. She had always insisted on taking his arm so he couldn't run ahead. Krycek had to bite his lip to keep from laughing over the thought. Mulder most likely would not appreciate it.

Mulder took him to the counter, but found out quickly that the flight to Washington had left already and that they would have to wait until the next day. From the look on Mulder's face that didn't make him very happy, but Krycek smiled to himself. If they stayed at the airport, Mulder would have to sleep sometime. 

The FBI agent had other ideas. He dragged Krycek to a convenience store, then to a motel at the edge of the airport. 

Mulder pushed Krycek into the hotel room, making the younger man stumble. He set his bag on the table and shrugged off his coat. "Are you hungry?"

Krycek turned, and again Mulder had to grit his teeth to suppress the feeling of arousal. ,Not too much. What did you bring?"

"If you're not hungry, go to the bathroom. I don't want you to wake me in the middle of the night because you have to piss." He opened the bag deposited assorted cold food and cans on the nightstand, then a roll of duct tape. 

"Shit, Mulder, you're not putting that on me." Krycek sounded freaked out, as it was a ball gag, not a roll of tape.

Mulder felt his already worn patience fray even further. He was tired, horny, and bloody furious. One more word out of Krycek , and he'd lose what little control he still had. ,I'll put on you what I want to and I am not staying awake the whole night so you're comfortable, got that?" 

Apparently, Krycek was not a very good judge of character. He didn't see the state Mulder was in. He came close enough to Mulder to invade his personal space and pushed at him, starting to tell the agent what he thought of him. Reflexively, Mulder trapped his wrists and pushed back. Krycek lost his balance and fell back on the bed, taking Mulder with him. 

They landed on the bed with Mulder on top of Krycek, still holding his wrists. Now it was quite impossible for Krycek not to notice the erection Mulder was sporting. After the first dumbfounded look he began to grin. <Oh, shit.>

"Why, Mulder, I never knew you cared." Krycek spread out his arms and leaned up so Mulder could smell his breath. ,You must be really happy to see me." 

"Shut up, you - " He was cut off as Krycek pushed his face up that final inch or two and kissed him. The contact was electric. Mulder found himself kissing back with a fervor that surprised him. <Oh, hell, I *am* attracted to Krycek! What's that going to do to the balance of power here?> He ground his crotch into the other man's and was rewarded with another surge of pleasure. Krycek was writhing underneath him, trying to get more comfortable, not letting up one bit in the kiss. When Mulder finally managed to come up for air, he had become painfully hard. Letting go of Krycek's hands, he reached for the gun. Disentangling it from his waistband, he slid it halfway across the room. <Totally new meaning of safer sex.> Krycek seemed amused at his precaution and used his now-free hands to peel him out of his suit coat, getting rid of the tie in the process. He raked his nails down Mulder's chest through the shirt. It was quite possibly the most arousing feeling he'd ever had, but definitely the weirdest. He closed his eyes. <Oh, God, I don't believe this.> When he looked back at the man beneath him, Krycek was grinning again. <Scratch that, I believe it. Nobody could make this up.> Then he wasn't thinking at all.

Krycek could not remember any time in his life when he had not been a loner. This didn't make for a great many bed partners and he had accepted it. Most of the sex in his life happened with people like Iv, who were also business associates. He had gotten used to taking what he could get, and to be flexible in the matter of gender. But now there was Mulder on top of him, hard and in dire need of release, and he would just be damned if he let this opportunity slip out of his hands. So to speak.

He twisted his own rapidly hardening cock into Mulder's and rubbed it against him. The agent groaned and reached blindly for his face, cupping it in his hands and stroking it gently. Krycek twisted out from under Mulder and rolled on top of him. <Let's see what you're made of, Fox, top of bottom.> He kissed him again, deeply, relishing the taste of Mulder. He thought about saying something, but changed his mind. Fox was obviously no talker in bed, and conversation should never be one-sided, especially in bed. 

He shrugged off his jacket, then reached down to free his erection. Mulder's hand stopped him. The agent unbuttoned Krycek's jeans himself and ran his hands along the cock, pinching the head. Krycek gasped when the contact sent a streak of pleasure through his body. This seemed to encourage Mulder, who unzipped his own pants and rubbed his cock against Krycek's. He moved them together with his hands, making sure that they both got the most out of it. Krycek wondered vaguely if Mulder had practice in this and if he would be willing to teach. To bring them this far just with his hands was amazing. Another surge made him arch his back. 

Halfway out of his pants, his cock hard against Mulder's, Krycek knew he would not be able to hold back much longer. He tried to roll the man under him onto his back to gain better access to his ass. Mulder wasn't having any and executed a spin that sent them to the edge of the bed and before Krycek knew it, he was on his stomach with Mulder's hands digging into his shoulders. <This is not what I had in mind -> But it was too late, he felt Mulder's hand glide down his spine and into the cleft between his buttocks. Fingers probed, then one was slid into him. Krycek buried his face in the pillow, gasping as Mulder found his prostate and scraped over it. The sensation was almost too much. Then there was no touch for a few seconds. Krycek was still trying to collect his scattered wits, when something cool and wet was splashed between his buttocks. He turned and saw Mulder with an expression of full concentration on his face lubricating him with the contents of one of the cans he had bought. Then he pushed his finger in again and added another one. Krycek arched his back and pushed back toward the fingers that were slowly stretching him. <He must have read gay porn. Who would have thought it of Spooky Mulder? Certainly not me.>

Mulder was now thrusting the cock head against Krycek's anus, not yet penetrating. Slowly, he began working it through the tight ring of muscle, a fraction of an inch at a time. <He doesn't want to hurt me, isn't that nice?> Then Mulder was inside him, not moving, giving him time to get used to it. Krycek was breathing heavily. The burning sensation subsided, to be replaced by pleasure. He felt so full, so - He never finished the thought. Mulder had started to thrust in earnest now, deeply and slowly, methodically making sure that each of them got the best out of it. The pressure built until Krycek lost it and came, crying out. Mulder followed a scant second after. 

They rested for a few minutes, not really wanting to move. Then Mulder rolled off Krycek with a sigh as he realized that he had just very effectively screwed himself aside from Krycek. <Now what have I done? Even if I didn't catch anything from him, this has got to be the dumbest thing I've done since I got involved with Phoebe.> He forced himself to look at his lover. Krycek's eyes were still closed, but he had a very satisfied smile on his face, quite unlike the usual smirk. Then the eyes opened and Mulder realized for the first time that they were green. <Funny, I always thought they were dark.> Krycek turned to him and kissed him full on the lips.

"That was very good, Fox. Thank you." 

Mulder thought about protesting the hated name, but at this point, it was really useless. ,Same here." He didn't really know what to say. <I've been sleeping with the enemy. I need to get my head checked. And I thought I was messed up before. God.>

Some of this must have shown in his face, because Krycek watched him with a worried frown. ,It's all right, you know. I won't give you grief for this." That new smile graced his face again. ,I enjoyed that far too much." He rolled onto his side and folded his arms around Mulder. ,Let's go to sleep."

That seemed to cover it. <What the hell.> Mulder closed his eyes, deciding that like a certain lady of spirit, he was going to think about it tomorrow.

When Mulder awoke the next day, Krycek was gone. <Not that I'm surprised.> Mulder sighed and packed, then took the flight back to Washington.

Several weeks later, he found an odd message in his e-mail. Scully looked at it with surprise. ,A lover? Does that mean you'll give up your hobby?"

"Not likely. This one isn't really available." Mulder stared at the mail, a slow grin stealing over his face. This might be an interesting challenge. A call to the Gunmen would tell him where the message had been sent off. He saved the few words carefully. Just in case.

*Hello, sleepy. I had fun that night, did you? If you want a repeat, I'm game. You just have to find me. Washington Post, personals, birthday of Bilbo and Frodo. Love, A.*


End file.
